


Грозная сила

by Bothersome_Arya, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Aziraphale, Hurt Crowley, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Aziraphale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули приходит сообщение о том, что Азирафель в беде, и он спешит на помощь
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Грозная сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Force To Be Reckoned With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897564) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



Вопреки расхожему мнению, Кроули вовсе не был идиотом. Сам бы он смело заявил, что обычно довольно-таки хорошо соображает.

(Ведь кто угодно мог потерять Антихриста, а здесь он даже не был виноват. Ему же никто не сказал, что во всю эту интригу будет вовлечён чёртов третий младенец.)

Поэтому, когда Кроули получил сообщение от Азирафеля, где говорилось: «Нужна твоя помощь. Встретимся на станции ”Площадь Пикадилли”», он понял, что это была ловушка.

У Азирафеля, и правда, был мобильник, но только он им не пользовался. Он держал его исключительно для вида — ангел носил его с собой потому, что устал от взглядов, которые бросали на него люди, когда он признавался, что у него нет мобильного телефона (и чтобы от него отстал Кроули, который постоянно повторял, что ему нужно _что-то_ , какое-то средство связи на случай, если он отлучится из книжного магазина).

Таким образом, если у кого-то был доступ к мобильнику Азирафеля, то, скорее всего, у него был доступ и к самому Азирафелю.

А это, откровенно говоря, не лезло ни в какие ворота.

Кроули вздохнул и потёр рукой лицо. Всё это было совершенно не вовремя. У них имелись планы на этот вечер: Кроули достал билеты на симфонический концерт, и так получилось, что на нём были представлены все любимые композиторы Азирафеля (то, что это событие должно было произойти именно сейчас — почти год спустя неудавшегося конца света — было совершенно случайным, и вы ни за что не смогли бы доказать обратное), а после у них был забронирован столик в «Ритце». Всё планировалось как приятный вечер для друзей (Лучших друзей? Возлюбленных? Кто-нибудь сохрани, _любовников?)_ , но вместо этого Кроули должен был клюнуть на эту нелепую и досадную якобы уловку.

(Он даже не стал рассматривать возможность не ходить спасать Азирафеля — ведь это было одним из краеугольных камней их отношений. Азирафель ввязывался в опасные ситуации, а Кроули появлялся и спасал его, при этом настаивая, что сделал это из-за Соглашения или из-за каких-то своих ленивых, эгоистичных целей.)

Демон вздохнул и сжал переносицу, а затем схватил ключи от «Бентли» и вышел за дверь.

Ангел будет должен ему _очень_ много алкоголя

* * *

Предполагалось, что Кроули заедет за Азирафелем ещё тридцать три минуты назад.

Опоздание на несколько минут не было проблемой, даже было ожидаемо, но тридцать три?

Честно говоря, это было просто _невежливо_.

(И да, Азирафель знал, что демоны по своей природе и должны быть невежливы, но ведь Кроули никогда не был тем, кем ему полагалось быть?)

Азирафель оскорблённо фыркнул и протянул руку к телефону.

— Вы знаете, что делать, сделайте это стильно...

— Правда, ну и нахальство, — пробормотал Азирафель.

Раздался звонок.

— Знаешь, Кроули, если ты не хотел сегодня идти на ужин, то мог бы просто сказать, — настойчиво произнёс Азирафель до того, как Кроули смог бы вставить слово. — Я бы не стал возражать. Но вообще ничего не говорить? Это... я изо всех сил пытаюсь не обижаться слишком сильно, мой дорогой.

— Ангел Начал Азирафель, — сказал кто-то на другом конце линии. 

Голос был удивительно неприятным, сиплым и грубым, как будто его обладатель выкуривал пачку в день на протяжении последних шестидесяти лет, и в то же время звучал как-то вязко, словно говорили сквозь толщу грязи.

Азирафель сморщил нос от отвращения.

— Это я, да, — отрывисто произнёс он.

— Кажется, мы нашли кое-что, принадлежащее тебе, — продолжил голос.

У Азирафеля на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

— Я, э-э, не думаю, что я что-нибудь потерял, — спокойно пояснил он.

— О, кое-кто здесь с этим бы не согласился...

— Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, прекратить со всей этой таинственной чепухой? — наконец, резко сказал Азирафель. Его кулаки были так крепко сжаты, что ногти с идеальным маникюром наверняка оставляли маленькие серповидные углубления на ладонях. — Есть у вас Кроули или нет?

— Вссссё нормально, ангел, — в телефоне послышался более отдалённый голос. В отличие от первого, этот голос звучал для ушей Азирафеля как самая сладкая музыка (довольно шипящая, конечно, но от этого не менее прекрасная). — Я в порядке, просссто дай мне минуту, и я заеду за тобой...

— Кроули! — перебил его Азирафель. — Сейчас я приеду, мой дорогой.

— Всссё хорошо, ангел, правда. Тебе не... не нужно волноватьссся...

— О, я настаиваю, — хм, _настаивал_ Азирафель. 

Он говорил ровно и абсолютно спокойно, так что даже воздух вокруг него похолодел.

Первый (теперь ставший каким-то образом ещё более неприятным) голос вклинился в разговор:

— Если вы оба закончили...

— О, — сказал Азирафель. — Да, хорошо. Полагаю, вы позвонили, чтобы попросить меня приехать в обмен на Кроули, или просто похвастаться, что вам удалось схватить моего — хм. Я прав?

— Э-э, ну да...

— Тогда до скорой встречи, — коротко ответил Азирафель. — Я бы пожелал вам хорошего дня, но лгать всё же не в моих привычках.

Он повесил трубку и, хлопнув крыльями, сорвался с места.

* * *

Кроули не знал точно, сколько времени он был прикован к стулу, но наверняка довольно долго, потому что густая тёмная демоническая кровь, капавшая ему на глаза, уже успела застыть и превратиться в корку над левой бровью. На удерживающих запястья наручниках был выгравирован какой-то символ, и когда Кроули попытался оказаться где-нибудь на пляже с «Маргаритой» в руках, металл раскалился до такой степени, что демон поморщился.

Комната всё ещё слегка кружилась перед глазами, и из-за этого Кроули было сложно сосредоточиться над обдумыванием схемы побега.

Ему необходимо было выбраться отсюда.

У него были планы на вечер.

К тому же никуда не годилось, чтобы Азирафель появился здесь и увидел его, связанного, как рождественский окорок.

Кроули что-то проворчал себе под нос и поёрзал на стуле. Хастур стоял в другом конце комнаты, хотя слово «комната» было слишком щедрым определением для цементной пещеры, в которой оказался Кроули. Он догадался, что они всё ещё находились на Пикадилли, вероятно, в какой-либо служебной шахте, судя по трубам, котлам и ржавым шкафчикам. 

— На твоём месте я бы сидел смирно, — усмехнулся Хастур и подошёл ближе к Кроули, так что между ними оставалось всего несколько футов, подбрасывая в руках на вид адски острое лезвие. — Если на тебя не действует святая вода, то это не значит, что не подействует нож, ты, предательский змей.

Кроули до боли закатил глаза, пытаясь изобразить грозный взгляд.

(Однако возразить здесь он ничего не мог: Хастур единственный раз за всю свою жалкую жизнь попал точно в цель: ведь Кроули, без всякого сомнения, был предателем и змеем.)

— Ты хуже некуда, знаешь об этом? — спросил он.

— Я демон, — ответил Хастур после непродолжительного молчания. — Настоящий демон. Я не... я изо всех сил стараюсь быть худшим и совершать гнусные деяния по воле нашего Владыки! Я не могу дождаться того дня, когда буду драться на стороне всех самых ужасных и испорченных...

— Нет, ты не понял, — огрызнулся Кроули. — Ты... ты даже для этого не годишьссся. Ссссколько душ ты порочишь за год, Хасссстур? Две, есссли повезёт?

— Заткнись, — прервал его Хастур. — По крайне мере, я не путаюсь с ангелами...

— Да, кссстати об этом, — продолжил Кроули. — Тебе и правда сссследует отпуссстить меня ссссейчас же, пока не появилссся ангел.

— Какого дьявола я должен это сделать? 

Кроули вздохнул, сожалея, что у него болела голова, отчего он не мог как следует закатить глаза (иначе было очень сложно передавать свои эмоции — для этого он как раз чаще всего и использовал закатывание глаз, вздохи, ухмылки и приподнятые брови).

— Тебе извессстно, что за ангел Азссссирафель, Хасссстур?

— Он ангел Начал...

— Да, приятно знать, что у тебя ессссть хоть какой-то мозг в голове, — прошипел Кроули. — Сссследующий вопроссс: знаешь ли ты, для чего были ссссозданы Начала? Что они должны были делать?

Хастур не сказал ни слова.

— Защищать, — продолжил Кроули. — Зачем ещё его отправили на ссстену Ссссада, а?

Хастуру, по крайней мере, хватило здравого смысла, чтобы выглядеть обеспокоенным.

— А ссссейчас ты взял и разозлил его, — заявил Кроули. — Как думаешь, ему это понравитссся?

Теперь Хастур выглядел по-настоящему испуганным. Кроули почти поймал его на крючок.

— Ссссамое лучшее, что ты можешь ссссделать — это отпуссстить меня и не ввязыватьссся во всссё это, — уверенно сказал он.

Хастур дважды моргнул, смотря на него, а потом принялся смеяться.

— Отпустить тебя, — сказал он сквозь безумный хохот. — Ты... ты правда думаешь... этот ангел... о Сатана, это... ха!

Кроули хмуро смотрел на него, пока Хастур, наконец, не успокоился после чего-то просто _райски_ смешного. 

— Вот что произойдёт, — произнёс Хастур. — Твой ангел зайдёт сюда, весь такой наивный и невинный, а я пришпилю его к земле и заставлю тебя смотреть, как я перерезаю его святое горло.

Кроули зарычал и, оскалив зубы, попытался наброситься на него.

Хастур остановил его, прижав нож к горлу.

— Ну-ка прекрати это, — тихо сказал он. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пропустил шоу.

— О, я боюсь, что уже поздно, — послышался голос с противоположного конца комнаты. Голос, который бы Кроули описал как «ужасно недовольный». — Концерт начался час назад.

— Зирафель! — сказал он и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как лезвие царапнуло по его яремной вене. 

Глаза ангела вспыхнули.

— Я любезно прошу отпустить моего... моего Кроули, — объявил Азирафель.

Кроули заметил, что его пальцы подёргиваются.

Хастур усмехнулся.

— Или что? — спросил он. — Ты примешься играть на своей небесной арфе, пока я не засну?

— Нет, — возразил Азирафель, — но тогда мне придётся использовать это.

И одним лёгким движением Азирафель вытянул из ниоткуда свой пламенный меч.

(Возможно, во всём была виновата травма головы, но Кроули невольно вспомнилось, как Азирафель пытался достать монетку из его уха.)

— Погоди, — произнёс Кроули. — Ты всссегда так мог? Просссто вытащить его, когда тебе захочетссся? 

Азирафель заморгал.

— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Первый раз попробовал это сделать.

Кроули кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Но, _как я уже говорил_ , — продолжил Азирафель, и внезапно в комнате похолодело, а Кроули почудились тысяча глаз, тысяча крыльев и тысяча вращающихся, объятых пламенем колёс. 

Голос ангела зазвенел, как хор в соборе, он отражался от стен и наполнял собой всё пространство. 

— Отпусти демона или узри мой гнев.

Отличительной чертой демонов было то, что они являлись эгоистичными ублюдками. Множество демонических уловок было расстроено из-за личных интересов самих демонов. Например, однажды в восьмидесятые Лигуру дали задание вселить ярость в парочку советских чиновников в Германии, но тот предпочёл вместо этого напиться немецким лагером. Перемотаем на несколько лет вперёд, и некто господин Горбачёв всё-таки _сносит эту стену_. 

Поэтому, столкнувшись с Гневом Небесного Создания В Крайнем Приступе Ярости, демон Хастур принял довольно эгоистичное решение и, как говорится, быстро смотал удочки.

Азирафель тут же подбежал к Кроули и голыми руками разрушил магические наручники (не то чтобы Кроули заметил, что он сделал это голыми руками — нет, совсем нет).

— О, мой дорогой, — пробормотал Азирафель, снова превращаясь из Источника Божественного Гнева в суетливого, капризного и эксцентричного букиниста. — Тебе следует быть более осторожным. Как это произошло?

— Ты потерял ссссвой мобильник, да? — спросил Кроули.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время...

— Ангел.

— Хорошо, да, но в свою защиту я хочу сказать, что они ужасно маленькие и их очень просто где-нибудь оставить. На самом деле, я не понимаю, как это вы все умудряетесь не терять их постоянно...

— Хасссстур написсссал мне, иссспользуя твой номер, — объяснил Кроули, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Азирафель тут же оказался рядом, поддерживая его за плечи. — Ссссказал, что у тебя проблемы, и что мы должны вссстретьссся на сссстанции.

— И ты пошёл? — спросил Азирафель. 

— Разумееетссся, — ответил Кроули. — Я вссссегда прихожу, когда ты в беде, ангел.

— Точно, разве не так? — пробормотал Азирафель себе под нос.

— Конечно, — утвердительно сказал Кроули. — Вссссё потому, что я люблю тебя, ангел.

Вероятно, травма головы была серьёзнее, чем они оба думали, потому что с этими словами он тут же отключился на руках у Азирафеля. 

Но тот был не против.

Возможно потому, что он тоже любил Кроули.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
